Link
by necro omen13
Summary: Sam’s at Stanford when he feels searing pain in his stomach. Even 600 miles apart, he knows something’s wrong with Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Link

**Author: **necro_omen13

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Pairings:** None

**Characters:** Sam and Dean, mentions of Bobby and John

**Warnings:** Character death, suicide

**Summary: **Sam's at Stanford when he feels searing pain in his stomach. Even 600 miles apart, he knows something's wrong with Dean.

**Authors Note: I was literally attacked by a plot bunny at 1am this morning and this was the product. Now, I live in Australia so some of the spelling might be different, I didn't really check. Also, I don't know how long it takes to get from point A to point B, so I researched a little and tried to make it plausible. Hope you enjoy. For a disclaimer, see my profile.**

**Chapter One**

**October 24****th**

10:00pm

Sam Winchester turns out the light on the table as he climbs into bed.

Dean Winchester finishes tying his boot laces and grabs his duffle bag as he walks out the door.

10:13pm

Sam jerks awake, blinks, then lays back down, swearing he heard 'Metallica'.

Dean returns his hand to the steering wheel after having turned the music up.

10:17pm

Sam shivers in his sleep.

Dean ignores the freezing wind and continues taking the weapons he needs from the trunk

10:35pm

Sam bolts upright, hands clutched to his stomach, trying not to scream or pass out from the pain.

Dean can only think that this wasn't how he'd planned the hunt as claws rip through his gut.

11:49pm

Sam's on a plane to Washington.

Dean's in an ambulance fighting to stay alive.

**October 25****th**

2:10am

Sam steps out of the terminal and runs to hire, or hotwire, a car.

Dean's in the operating theatre.

3:14am

Sam bursts into the waiting room of the closest hospital to North Cascades National Park and almost cries at the look of despair on Bobby face.

Dean's being resuscitated on the operating table.

4:42am

Sam is calculating after hearing every detail about the hunt Dean was on.

Dean is moved to the ICU after 4 ½ hours of surgery.

4:58am

Sam is being held back by Bobby as he fights with security and screams to see his brother.

Dean is placed in restraints after he starts to seize.

7:57am

Sam has gotten 23 minutes of sleep in the last 24 hours, but sits silently by Dean's bedside ignoring Bobby's pleas for him to sleep.

Dean's body is tense, despite being sedated.

9:02am

Sam allows himself to fall asleep after being told Dean will not wake up for at least another 32 hours.

Dean's muscles relax and his breathing slightly evens.

9:29pm

Sam finishes his research on the creature that put Dean in the hospital, adds some extra items to his duffle and drives off before Bobby can notice he's not with his brother.

Dean's heart skips a beat as he feels Sam head into danger.

10:07pm

Sam's torchlight reflects off of the window and into his face as he shuts the car door. He grabs his equipment, draws his gun and walks into the woods of the national park.

Dean's eyes twitch as if irritated, though the room is dark.

10:14pm

Sam finds the tracks he was searching for and grins in anticipation as he follows them.

Dean's oblivious to the noise when Bobby starts yelling after finding Sam gone.

10:32pm

Sam feels his adrenaline pumping as he stealthily slips into the creature's lair.

Dean's heart monitor picks up pace.

10:41pm

Sam is thrown against the cave wall, seconds before claws slice through his vital organs.

Dean goes still, then violently jolts, searing pain reaching him even in his drug-induced sleep.

10:47pm

Sam Winchester draws his last breath.

Dean Winchester is dead before the machine has time to flatline.

**A/N: Yes, hate me. I killed our darling Dean. I feel bad, I do, but this fic was about the link the boys have, so I had Dean die when Sam did. It just fit, or it did to me at one in the morning. There is a short epilogue that I shall be posting ASAP. Flames will be used to roast that jewelled demon slut.**

**Hope you enjoyed it (or not 'caus I DID kill Dean…)**

**Necro_omen13**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: Same warnings apply as in the first chapter.**

**Link**

**Epilogue**

On the 26th of October at 11:33am, Bobby Singer finished burying the two boys he had loved as his own.

On the 26th of October at 11:33am, John Winchester was in a rundown bar off of I-25 drowning himself in hard liquor.

Bobby would bury the last Winchester 9 days later; two days after John put a pistol in his mouth.

**A/N:**** I apologise if John's suicide offended or upset anyone, it's just something I could see him doing after losing not only Mary, but his boys as well. After I wrote this epilogue, I found myself feeling really bad for Bobby and he's my third favourite character ********. Poor Bobby. My friend was not happy when she read this fic, she hates it when I kill Dean off (which I seem to do a lot, despite the fact he's my number one) and she adores Bobby. Flames will be used to roast that jewelled demon slut.**

**Well, that's all folks.**

**Necro_omen13**

**P.S: my friend picked up on it pretty quickly, can you? I was very careful when picking the date of John's death. *plays x-files music***


End file.
